Aaron and Emily: The Longest Night
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Aaron and Emily is back with the season six premiere story. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. AARON AND EMILY IS BACK! You have NO idea how happy this makes me. I have missed this series. So, we left Hotch and Emily trapped in traffic, Morgan with the unsub and Reid confronting Austin. Now, don't kill me but I don't plan on touching the Reid/Austin thing until the end of the story. Sorry, I want to focus on the episode first. I repeat what I said in the last story, Tim Curry is off my list of actors to watch. Got nothing much for ya so...nope, have fun not working.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bethany.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily wanted to let out a sigh of relief as they finally made it to Spicer's sister's apartment. Traffic was a bitch on a normal day but when they had time working against them, it really sucked. She and Hotch quickly got out of their SUV and while Hotch went to talk to the landlord, Emily headed up to the apartment, gun drawn. Better safe then sorry.

"Emily," Hotch's voice came into her ear through her ear piece. "Landlord says she's not here."

Emily did a quick check of the apartment before responding to her husband. "Yup, apartment's empty. Meet you back at the truck."

"Alright."

Emily headed back to the SUV as she holstered her gun. Where the hell was the son of a bitch? And where were Morgan and Spicer?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Watching Kristen get wheeled straight to surgery instead of the ER, Emily had to brace herself with a hand on the wall for a second. The second paramedic had filled her in on what he could tell were Kristen's injuries and Emily knew there wasn't much chance of the woman surviving. With Spicer dead and Kristen most likely about to follow, Spicer's daughter Ellie was an orphan, if the unsub didn't kill her.

Emily's phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts.

"Prentiss."

"You okay?"

Emily let Hotch's soft tone wash over her. "I've been better. That bastard did a lot of damage to Spicer's sister. I don't think she's going to make it Aaron."

She heard Hotch sigh. "We're heading back to the station. Meet us there."

Emily headed out of the hospital, planning to hop a ride with one of the cops that had followed the ambulance.

She smiled almost shyly. "Don't suppose I can get a hug when I get there."

"I'll meet you outside."

Those four words helped Emily more the Hotch could know.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch hang up with JJ after giving her as many pointers as he could for talking with the unsub. He knew without her saying that she was nervous and afraid of saying the wrong things to the unsub but it would take too much time for him to get back and do it himself.

"She'll be okay." Emily said appearing next to Hotch.

Hotch looked at her. "How do you know?"

Emily let Hotch take her left hand so he could play with her wedding and engagement rings. She knew it calmed him.

"Call it a mother's intuition." Emily said. "After what we found out about Flynn, she'll know exactly what to say. I know I would."

Hotch believed Emily's words. She and JJ seemed to have bonded further after Emily had Bethany. Their children was another level on which the two women could relate.

"How's Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Better after apologizing to Garcia." Emily said. "She balanced him back out. But," she bit her lip. "I get the feeling that'll all go to hell once we have this guy."

"You think Morgan will do something stupid." Hotch said. It was more of a statement then a question.

Emily shrugged. "I hope not but this guy hit all the wrong buttons with Morgan and he's pissed."

Hotch squeezed Emily's hand before releasing it. "So we'll keep an eye on him."

Neither said it but both were thinking that keeping an eye on Morgan probably wouldn't be enough.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We were there for you when you needed us." Emily heard Morgan say.

She blocked out the rest of his words as she turned a angry glare on the man she called her brother. That was a low blow that Morgan shouldn't have taken. Bringing Foyet up just because Morgan was pissed off that Flynn got the upper hand on him was uncalled for. Emily saw the look Hotch was sending back to her upon seeing her glare but it didn't matter. She could also see the hurt Morgan's words had caused. She'd be having a talk with Morgan when they got back to Virginia.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin sat on Reid's bed as she waited for him to finish locking up the apartment. They hadn't had a chance to talk about their confrontation because all hell had broken lose but now that they were home, Austin knew it would come up again.

"We need to talk Austin." Reid said walking into the room.

Austin nodded as she played with the corner of the pillow she was holding on her lap. "I know."

Reid sat down in front of her. "Why did you keep it from me?"

She hadn't confirmed his suspicions but Reid knew he was right.

Austin sighed. "I don't know. It was such a shock to me. I was trying to wrap my own head around it and," she shook her head. "I just couldn't find the words."

Reid took one of her hands. "Find the words now."

Austin felt comfort in Reid's grip. "Spence, I'm pregnant."

Reid never thought of having kids but hearing Austin say those words, he felt a smile breaking out over his face. Tugging gently on her hand, Reid pulled Austin forward so he could kiss her.

"I'm happy," Reid said, pulling away only enough to rest his forehead on Austin's. "as long as you're happy."

Austin smiled as well. "I've always wanted kids so yeah, I'm definitely happy."

"Then let me tell you," Reid said, moving his free hand to Austin's still flat stomach. "I cannot wait to meet our child."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan saw Emily coming as he stood in the break room and sighed. He knew he was in for it. As soon as the words had left his mouth at the scene, he knew Emily was going to rip into him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emily asked once she was within a few feet of Morgan. He winced as she shoved him back against the counter. "Foyet still haunts Aaron and I day and night and you have the nerve to bring him up because you were pissed? What were you thinking?"

Morgan thought before speaking. It was the only way to keep himself in one piece.

"I wasn't thinking Em." Morgan said honestly. "I was pissed and it just came out. I swear, if I could take it back, I would. You know I'd never hurt Hotch on purpose."

Emily calmed herself a bit. "Next time, think before you open your mouth, no matter how pissed you are or I will hit you Derek Morgan."

"I promise Emily." Morgan said.

Emily stared at him for a second before spinning on her heal, heading for Hotch's office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we have it. The only real happy thing was Reid and Austin but the episode *shivers* not a happy one. Next week is gonna be a bitch. Ask Katie, I cried watching the preview. I'll promise you all now, JJ will not be gone here in Aaron and Emily or in Officer Down or in LEC. I won't do that to you guys. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
